


One Flustered Hamster

by Ezabelle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabelle/pseuds/Ezabelle
Summary: Penfold gets a surprise when he sees Danger Mouse doing his morning exercises.Originally written March 2019
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	One Flustered Hamster

"Chief? Would you like me to get you a - Oh crumbs!"

Penfold's face went red at the sight before him. Danger Mouse was doing his exercises, which wasn't unusual, but he wasn't wearing his usual white suit. All he had on were a pair of black, form-fitting shorts.

The White Wonder finished his set of push ups, stood and then turned to his husband. "Something wrong, Penfold?"

"Wh-what are you wearing?" the hamster stammered, still blushing.

"Oh, these?" Danger Mouse looked down at his shorts and then back up at Penfold. "I was getting too hot in my suit. There must be a problem with it's temperature regulator"

"I - I see" Penfold cleared his throat.

Danger Mouse put his hands on his hips and smirked, clearly seeing the effect that his clothing choice was having on his husband. "These shorts are really comfortable, they're like a second skin. I might wear them whenever I'm exercising from now on, what do you think?" He spun around to give Penfold a good view.

"I ... uh ... if you ... I mean ..." Penfold swallowed hard.

The White Wonder laughed and walked over to his husband. He knelt down so that they were face to face and put a hand on the back of Penfold's head. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" he whispered playfully then kissed the hamster.

Danger Mouse stroked Penfold's cheek as he broke the kiss, then stood up. "I need a bath after my exercises. Care to join me?" He winked at his husband.

Penfold had already started getting undressed.


End file.
